warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mooneffects/FeatherClan
FEATHERCLAN Creation Rules 1. You are allowed 1 warrior per wing type. (More explained in Clan culture) 2. You are allowed 2 apprentices regardless of wing type. 3. Make sure your character follows all wiki rules. 4. FeatherClan cats may have wings but that doesn't give them the right to be a mary sue. 5. You are allowed 1 elder regardless of wing type. 6. You are allowed 2 queens and 6 kits regardless of wing type. 7. When creating a FeatherClan character, make them uniquely FeatherClan, and not a ripoff of canon cats or make them share similar traits to other Clans. You need to ask to join FeatherClan. Founder: Feather/Featherstar Current Leader: Hawkstar (Mooneffects) Current Deputy: Phoenixfire (Frostwing2615) Current Medicine Cat(s): Skyfeather (Starflight487) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Kestrelflight (Mooneffects) Prey: Birds, squirrels, mice, water voles, fish, voles, rabbits FeatherClan was created first as a joke but now as a serious Clan, by Frostwing2615 , Starflight897 , Mooneffects and Crystalwing of RiverClan . Mooneffects runs the Clan page. Allegiances Leader - Hawkstar - Brown tom with ice blue eyes and lighter underbelly, hawk wings (Mooneffects) Deputy - Phoenixfire - Ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, gyrfalcon wings (Frostwing2615) Medicine Cats - Skyfeather - She-cat with short light gray fur with blue eyes, sharp-shinned hawk wings (Starflight897) Shimmerwing - Beautiful, sleek silver tabby with heather blue eyes and hummingbird wings (Mooneffects) Kestrelflight - Speckled brown tom with white splotches, sparrow wings (Mooneffects) Hawk-winged Warriors (max 5) Sharptalon - Stocky, solid brown tom with clear amber eyes, red-tailed hawk wings (Mooneffects) Hawkfur - Russet furred tom with a creamy underbelly and yellow eyes, red-tailed hawk wings (Starflight897) Hopewhisper - Unusually small jet-black she-cat with green eyes, sharp-shinned hawk wings (Splish Splash Sploosh/SplashfireTheWarrior) Eagle-winged Warriors (max 2) Cloudrunner - White tom with yellow eyes, bald eagle wings (Mooneffects) TBA Osprey-winged Warriors (max 3) Snowstorm - White fur dappled with light gray, blue eyes, osprey winged (Starflight897) Scorchfern - Dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes, osprey winged (DeertailXOXO) TBA Falcon-winged Warriors (max 3) TBA Sparrow-winged Warriors (max 2) Dawnlight - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, sparrow wings (Starflight897) Sparrowsong - Brown she-cat with a white flash on her neck and a white tail tip and green eyes; sparrow wings (Mittensandzora) Heron-winged Warriors (max 2) TBA Owl-winged Warriors (max 3) Screechrush - Black she-cat with yellow eyes, great gray owl wings (Mooneffects) Rosefall - Lithe, cream and white she-cat with rose gold eyes, barn owl wings (light pink with gold). (Moonwing9) TBA Arctic Tern-winged Warriors (max 2) Hailsplash - snow-white with small gray flecks covering body; pale gray ear tips, paws, and tail tip; sky-blue eyes (Qibil77) TBA Woodpecker-winged Warriors (max 3) Duskdapple - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes, Ladder-backed woodpecker wings (Starflight897) TBA Condor-winged Warriors (max 5) Sprucefur - Brown tom with darker tabby stripes, condor wings (Mooneffects) TBA Kite-winged Warriors (max 3) Skyflash - Small but well-muscled black-and-white she-cat with bright amber-yellow eyes and small paws, swallow-tailed kite wings (DewSpectrum11) Alderwing - Dusky brown (fades into golden brown) tom with eyes the color of the sunrise, black tail-tip and paws. Size of Tigerclaw. Red kite wings. (Nightdawn The Rogue) TBA Kiwi-winged Warriors (max 2) ' TBA '''Jay-winged Warriors (max 3) ' Sleekfeather - Sleek gray tabby she-cat with smoky heather blue eyes and blue jay wings (Mooneffects) Hopefeather - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with jay wings, one green eye flecked with green, other side of face has no eye, three long slashes across it, no fur. (Starflight897) TBA Fledgelings (Apprentices) (max 5, can't be all same type wings) Ashpaw - Gray fur dappled with darker gray, amber eyes, arctic tern wings (Starflight897) TBA Queens (max 2) Rosefall - Lithe, cream and white she-cat with rose gold eyes, barn owl wings (light pink with gold). (Moonwing9) Hailsplash - snow-white with small gray flecks covering body; pale gray ear tips, paws, and tail tip; sky-blue eyes (Qibli77) Chicks (Kits) (max 6) Rainkit -Pale gray tom with darker dapples and yellow eyes; his mother is Hailsplash. (Qibli77) Crystalkit - Pale gray tabby she-cat with rose gold eyes; her mother is Rosefall. (Moonwing9) Goldkit - Pale ginger she-cat with gold eyes; her mother is Rosefall. (Moonwing9) TBA Elders (max 2) Kitewing - Dark gray she-cat with startling, knowing blue eyes; pelt faded with age, she has many scars. Oldest cat in the Clan. (Crystalcat137) Hawkcry - Mother of Hawkstar, a mottled brown tabby she-cat with piercing yellow eyes, a rasping voice and small hawk wings. (Mooneffects) Description FeatherClan is a mainly peaceful Clan that keeps to themselves. In battle, however, FeatherClan are one of the most feared - their special wings help them gain a superior height advantage over most Clans and they would often swoop down and grab an enemy cat, then fling them into the far bushes or against a hard object (like a boulder), which smashes their bones and causes severe internal injuries. They can also grip a cat in their claws (but the cat needs to be light) and drop them from a far height. However, FeatherClan cats aren't easily angered, so they mostly stay out of battles. FeatherClan are special for their wings, which take the form of birds. They also have strong arm muscles and long hooked claws, specialized for grabbing prey out of skies or swooping down onto prey. The Clan leader usually has the wings of eagles, but the current leader Hawkstar doesn't - instead he has hawk wings. Each Clan leader's wings have nine different colored feathers (for Hawkstar, it's gray feathers representing his lives) growing underneath their wings, and each time that leader loses a life, a feather drops out. The elders have white, short, small wings as by the time they reach 7 years their wings drop more feathers and the feathers are replaced by useless white ones. FeatherClan's medicine cats grow their own herbs in a herb garden located in a secluded part of their territory. Their wings are those of sparrows, just like sparrow-warriors, but their wings are used to fly nimbly and quickly from crevice to crevice, herb patch to herb patch, to gather as much herbs in their home as possible, as herbs are scarce there. The warriors and apprentices are divided into three different kinds of wings (more may be coming soon), Hawk, Sparrow and Osprey. Each different kind of wing is suited for a different kind of duty; more will be explained in Techniques. Territory CampFeatherClan camp is located in three trees and the area below. The leader's den is located on the leftmost tree, which is an old owl hollow. The tree's branches are the Clan's meeting place- this location prevents kits and young apprentices alike eavesdropping. The warrior's den is a bridge (made out of bramble and honeysuckle weaved together) away from the leader's den, and is a hollow tree with several nooks, niches and crannies where nests of feathers and moss are built in; the warriors fly to their respective nests to sleep. The rightmost tree is the apprentices' den, connected by another bridge. Younger apprentices sleep at the bottom, with soft feathery nests built for them below. Older apprentices sleep in the various niches and crannies in the tree- just like warriors. The elders' den is located in the roots of the apprentices' den - it is a tunnel that flattens and widens out into a small hollow. The entrance is covered by a protective honeysuckle bush. In the roots of the warriors' den is the nursery, its structure is relatively the same as the elders' den but slightly larger and roomier, and its entrance is covered by an ivy screen. In the roots of the leader's den is the medicine cat den, its structure is slightly altered. A tunnel leads into a cave built by a badger, though the badger scent is long gone. It has several deep potholes for stashing herbs, and three nests for patients are located inside, two nests for the medicine cat and their apprentice. The cave also has water dripping in from the stream bordering WindClan. Training Hollow/Dirtplace Right next to the camp is the training hollow and next to it, the dirtplace. The training hollow was enclosed by thick oak trees, and the floor is covered in feathers to soften any falls/injuries. The Treetops The rest of the trees in the territory are called the Treetops. Birds and squirrels live here, and apprentices train how to fly in these Treetops. This is one of the richest sources of prey besides the Rabbit Fields. Rabbit Fields A flat moorplain with several rabbit nests, rabbits run like no tomorrow here. They hibernate here during leaf bare too, and this the richest source of prey in leaf bare. Herb Patch This is where herbs grow thickest. This patch slopes into the Rabbit Fields. The main source of herbs, several herbs grow here. The other herbs are found in The Treetops. The Stream A stream with fast flowing water, floods in heavy rains and storms. Borders WindClan. Clan Affiliations ThunderClan FeatherClan's border neighbour is naturally friendly towards them, though some warriors scorn their wings. When FeatherClan is short of herbs, the two Clans regularly do herb-prey exchanges. The two leaders of both Clans have long been friends, though Bramblestar is slightly wary of Hawkstar, since he looks a lot like his brother Hawkfrost, and you know, he's slightly possessed. WindClan FeatherClan's other border neighbour is less friendly but not as hostile towards ThunderClan. They are often amazed at FeatherClan's ability to chase rabbits like them using their wings. During major wars, ThunderClan and WindClan often side with FeatherClan. SkyClan SkyClan is scornful towards FeatherClan because of a deep grudge running between the two Clans, as FeatherClan has always supported SkyClan leaving the forest, and SkyClan did FeatherClan an ancient wrong when they let three FeatherClan kits drown because of their grudge. They often have skirmishes and raids. Another source of this bitterness from SkyClan is their jealousy of FeatherClan's actual ability to fly, while all SkyClan cats can do are leap and jump. ShadowClan ShadowClan is neutral, but some warriors are mocking towards their wings, and threaten to shred them off if they cross into ShadowClan territory. But ShadowClan and FeatherClan have few interactions, so not much bad blood has been running between the two Clans. RiverClan RiverClan is sympathetic because FeatherClan gets teased and mocked just like them. However, they have been careful not to be too friendly. They often pity FeatherClan for their inability to swim, as they don't have duck-winged warriors, nor have webbed paws. They think that their method of catching fish is inferior to their method of catching fish, which is swimming to catch it. Techniques Wings Eagle Wings Eagle wings are often the wings of the leader. They can be those of bald eagles, harpy eagles, golden eagles, fish eagles or steller's sea eagles. It depends on the leader's pelt color. Bald eagle wings are brown, harpy eagle wings are speckled gray, golden eagle wings are golden brown, fish eagle wings are brown with gray feathers and steller's sea eagle wings are black and white. The leader with these wings do normal duties, but they often go on whole territory border patrols and fish hunting patrols. Their wings are rather long and wide, to help them soar and glide with less effort. At low speeds, broad wings can hold a bird, or in this case the leader, up in the air longer than narrow wings. And broad wings provide extra lift when an eagle, or the leader, has to carry its prey up into the air. However not all leaders have eagle wings, such as Hawkstar. Hawk Wings Hawk wings are the wings of Hawk-winged warriors. They can be those of red-tailed hawks, sharp-shinned hawks or Eurasian sparrowhawks. Red-tailed hawk wings are spotted brown, sharp-shinned hawk wings are blueish gray with white, and Eurasian sparrowhawk wings are white with brown mottled stripes. Hawk-winged warriors participate in half-territory border patrols, squirrel-hunting patrols and rabbit-hunting patrols. Hawk-winged warriors' wings have very different slot shapes from other warriors' wings, and have better aerodynamics, allowing them to curve and turn quicker. Osprey Wings Osprey wings are the wings of Osprey-winged warriors. They are those of the western osprey, and are brown/black-and-white, primarily white in color. Ospreys' wings are substantial in size, with the ability to readily move from their carpal joints. Their wings, apart from being sizable, also can "float" over surfaces of water as ospreys or osprey-winged warriors in this case patiently determine when specifically to go in and catch their desired fish. The feathers of the wings are also quite waterproof and don't get drenched easily. Falcon Wings Falcon wings are the wings of Falcon-winged warriors. They can be those of the peregrine falcon, gyrfalcon or amur falcon. Peregrine falcon wings are a blueish slate gray, and perform the most efficient and spectacular dives seen in FeatherClan history - making them both superb hunters and excellent fighters as the momentum of their dives can break bones. Gyrfalcon wings are primarily brown speckled with white (or no white at all), but on rare occasions they can be white with brown speckles. Amur falcon wings are silvery gray. All falcon wings are built for speed and agility, allowing cats with these wings to make sharp turns and bends. They are possibly the best suited for hunting in trees and best suited for hunting overall. (Although they get bested by ospreys in fishing.) Sparrow Wings Sparrow wings are the wings of Sparrow-winged warriors and a few medicine cats (e.g. Kestrelpaw). They are those of Eurasian Tree Sparrows, and are speckled brown with white dashes and black hints/tips. They are tapered to a point to allow for high flight speed with low drag, and low energy consumption during flight. Because the wings are also thin, they must be flapped for short glides and during descent, and flaps are fairly rapid but small. This type of wing is aerodynamically efficient for high-speed flight but cannot easily keep a cat/bird airborne at low speeds. Heron Wings Heron wings are the wings of Heron-winged warriors who specialize in construction along with the Woodpecker-winged warriors. They are those of the Great Blue Heron, and are large and broad, colored a paleish blue-gray, sometimes slate in some lights. The wings are broad and rounded, often markedly bowed in flight. The structure allows for takeoff and landing in fairly confined areas (like construction sites in the territory), high lift, low speed soaring, and slow descents, perfect for their job. Hummingbird Wings Hummingbird wings are the wings of medicine cats, though not all medicine cats possess hummingbird wings, as it is a very rare wing type (since medicine cats can't have kits), it can only appear in cats with recurring genetic makeup from hummingbird winged ancestors. They can be those of the male hummingbirds - the species vary from ruby-throated hummingbirds, the violetear, or the sabrewing (which is in my opinion the most beautiful hummingbird). The ruby-throated hummingbird wings are green with hints of red, the violetear wings have flourescent, glimmering emerald green feathers with blue gradient, and brown wing feathers, and the sabrewing wings have flourescent purple wings with hints of green and black feathers. The wings are extremely fast flapping, and flap in a figure 8 motion, and keep the cat airborne so they can hover over herb patches to gather herbs. Arctic Tern Wings Arctic Tern wings, often shortened to Tern wings, are the wings of Arctic Tern-winged warriors. They are a rarer wing type, and are those of the arctic tern, an insanely long distance flyer. They are snow white with gray tips only seen in flight. The wings are long and narrow, ideal for slow, usually low-altitude flight. The warriors often glide and soar over long distances. Warriors with these wings can fly very long distances without feeling exhausted, and have high stamina. Woodpecker Wings Woodpecker wings are the wings of Woodpecker-winged warriors who specialize in construction along with the Heron-winged warriors. They can be those of the Red Naped Sapsucker (that sounds so wrong), Ladder-Backed Woodpecker or the Black Woodpecker. Red Naped Sapsucker wings are black with only a few white feathers, Ladder-Backed Woodpecker wings are black with white spots, and Black Woodpecker wings are completely glossy black. The wings can be long and narrow, or short and rounded, but the wings all serve a common purpose which is to work together with the tail to support the cat; besides that, their wings are quite normal flying wings. Kite Wings Kite wings are the wings of Kite-winged warriors. They can be those of the Red Kite or the Swallow-Tailed Kite. Red Kite wings are golden-brown with black feathers at the wing tips and Swallow-Tailed Kite wings are white with black feathers at the wingtips. The long wings soar held at a dihedral, and can cover long distances easily. Owl Wings Owl wings are the wings of Owl-winged warriors. They can be those of the Barn Owl, Great Gray Owl or the Great Horned Owl. Barn Owl wings are white with brown top feathers and speckles, Great Gray Owl wings are gray speckled with white, and the Great Horned Owl wings are brown with white/cream speckles. The owl wings are unique as they allow Owl-winged warriors to fly in absolute silence, making them the best hunters. They have broad wings with large surface areas that help them to float through the air without flapping too much. Less flapping makes less noise. Jay Wings Jay wings are the wings of Jay-winged warriors. They are those of the Blue Jay, which have blue feathers with black bands and some white feathers at the wingtips and underneath the wings. Jay wings beat at medium speeds, and allow the cat to hover over lands quite well, catching airdrafts and gliding on them. Kiwi Wings Argubly the rarest wing type, Kiwi wings are the wings of Kiwi-winged warriors. They are those of the North Island Brown Kiwi, and are large and wide, with glossy brown feathers of varying shades. They flap at a very fast rate and carry the cat very far over short outburts of energy and speed. '''Patrols Border Patrols Line-Border Patrol Recommended for younger apprentices, Line-Border patrols only cover the borderlines. A young warrior can lead the patrol, and these patrols are small-sized, only including two warriors, their apprentices and the head of the patrol. Their purpose is to renew scent marks and sniff for enemy scents. Wing types that do this: Sparrow-winged, Hawk-winged, Kite-winged, Osprey-winged. Half-Territory Patrol Recommended for older apprentices and younger warriors, Half-Territory patrols cover half the entire territory of FeatherClan. These patrols are medium-sized, including five warriors and their apprentices. Their purpose is to check the borders for enemies intruding, and check that no cat, twoleg, or predator lurks in their territory. Wing types that do this: Hawk-winged, Eagle-winged, Arctic Tern-winged, Kite-winged. Whole-Territory Patrol Recommended for senior warriors, deputies and leaders, Whole-Territory patrols cover the entire territory of FeatherClan. These patrols are medium-sized, including seven warriors. Apprentices are excluded. Their purpose is the same as the Half-Territory patrol, but they also check the nearby Clans' territories for suspicious activity and check the Starpool and Sky Tree, normally out-of-bound territories. Wing types that do this: Hawk-winged, Eagle-winged, Arctic Tern-winged, Kite-winged, Condor-winged. Hunting Patrols Rodent Hunting Patrol A small sized patrol sent to the Treetops to hunt rodents, such as mice, voles, and squirrels. Wing types that do this: Hawk-winged, Eagle-winged, Kite-winged, Sparrow-winged, Owl-winged, Kiwi-winged Rabbit Hunting Patrol A medium sized patrol sent to the Rabbit Fields to hunt rabbits. Teamwork is key, so the patrol number is often an even number. Wing types that do this: Hawk-winged, Eagle-winged, Kite-winged, Owl-winged. Bird Hunting Patrol A small-sized patrol sent to the Treetops to hunt any kind of bird, such as pigeon, magpie, starling etc. Wing types that do this: Hawk-winged, Eagle-winged, Kite-winged, Owl-winged, Jay-winged Fish Hunting Patrol A medium-sized patrol sent to the Stream to hunt fish such as carp, minnow, salmon etc. Wing types that do this: Eagle-winged, Osprey-winged, Owl-winged, Jay-winged Other Patrols Herb Patrols The medicine cats go out to the Herb Field to gather herbs, or go to the Herb Garden to plant, water and collect grown herbs. Wing types that do this: Sparrow-winged, Hummingbird-winged, Kiwi-winged (helping) Construction Patrols A medium-sized patrol goes to the Treetops or Rabbit Fields to collect construction materials such as bracken, bramble, thistle, honeysuckle, timber, moss etc. Wing types that do this: Heron-winged, Woodpecker-winged. Guard Patrols This small-sized patrol accompanies apprentices on their first patrol out to keep guard and make sure they are safe. Wing types that do this: Condor-winged. Water Patrols In times of severe drought, a small sized patrol will fly to either the lake or the Stream to gather the little water left. All wing types participate. Search Patrols In the case of a cat going missing more than five hours, small sized patrols will be dispatched across the territory to cover as much space as possible. All wing types participate. Battle Patrols This patrol's size varies on the size of the battle. Mostly the most able bodied, skilled and enthusiastic warriors, and some apprentices as messengers. In major battles, it will be including the leader. All wing types EXCEPT hummingbird wings participate. Fighting and Hunting Hunting Swoop - a simple, yet effective hunting technique. Fly high into the air and then swoop down swiftly, picking up the prey using your front paws. Dive - a deadly attack, fly high into the air and then tuck in your wings to arrow down, then slam your paws into your prey. Crouch Spring - crouch, then spring, delivering a killing bite. Hook Paw - extend claws to full length on one paw, then lash your paw out at a fish in the water, hooking it out of the water and then smashing it against a rock to kill it. Dive and Bite - dive into water and quickly bite a fish, snapping the spine. Fighting Dive-bomb ''- work in pairs. one fights the opponent, while the other dives down, slamming their paws into the opponent's spine, crushing them. -wip, will add more techniques when i think of some- '''Clan History' Founding of FeatherClan The story of FeatherClan began with Feather, the first FeatherClan cat and its glorious founder. Feather was originally a loner living near the Clans and was interested in Clan culture. She was fascinated by the Code and how the Clans lived strictly by it. There was order and peace, unlike the rampaging battles in Twolegplace. Indeed, she was so interested that she decided to do something that happened a mere few years ago - found her own Clan, like those cats that lived before her (Shadow, Sky, River, Wind, Thunder). A pawful of cats responded to her calls and believed in her cause, and thus Feather lead her band of cats to search for open territory in the old forest (before the Clans moved to the Lake). Soon, they stumbled across the old FeatherClan territory - a densely wooded forest, similar to ThunderClan territory, but with a river split down the middle, which created a small marsh around the river area. With StarClan watching (and approving), Feather settled in the piece of territory and a new Clan was formed - FeatherClan. FeatherClan, back then, however, were nothing special - they had average skills, yet their movement in undergrowth paled in comparison to ThunderClan's skill; they could not run as fast as WindClan, could not move easily in the shadows like ShadowClan, could not swim and fish as well as RiverClan, and could not leap and jump as high as SkyClan. Therefore FeatherClan was scorned and mocked by all ''the Clans, and not considered a "real" Clan. They were forbidden to attend Gatherings, forbidden to go the Moonstone (except medicine cats) and forbidden to challenge other Clans. Feather, who had yet to receive nine lives but still took on the name Featherstar, was immensely stressed and pressured by this, and FeatherClan was on the brink of disbanding when a gift was presented - and brought FeatherClan to the glory it still has today. 'StarClan's Blessing' One day, Featherstar, sick and tired of the other Clans controlling and suppressing FeatherClan, snuck out to the Moonstone - against the other Clans' wishes. She rebelliously touched her nose to the sacred stone, pleading to the famed and fabled StarClan for help, to save FeatherClan from the other Clans. StarClan obliged - in a brilliant flash of light, nine starry spirits appeared, and although their names were lost to history, their actions and legacy remained. They told Featherstar that she made the right choice by not letting the other Clans push her around and come to the Moonstone in hopes of forging her own path. They gave her her nine lives and made her a true leader, and also granted FeatherClan to StarClan - albeit in a different way. There was a small pool near FeatherClan camp, and no matter rain or shine, it always stayed clear and shining. Strangely, no FeatherClan cat had ever dared to drink from the pool as well. StarClan gave a part of their power to bless the pool, making it sacred. They told Featherstar that her Clan could speak to StarClan from there - and all they had to do is gently touch their nose to the water. Finally, they told Featherstar that they would give a final gift and blessing to FeatherClan - something that would set them apart from other Clans, something that would not make other Clans mock them or control them ever again. They presented Featherstar and all her cats with a rare gift - ''wings. The Gift of Wings Featherstar wanted to laugh at the idea at first - could StarClan wield so much power to gift cats with the power of flight, only discovered by bats and birds? But then, two of the nine spirits flanked both her sides and touched their paws to her shoulder blades, while the other seven imparted their wing-giving powers to the Starpool. Featherstar felt a searing pain flash through her shoulders (normal for every FeatherClan cat) and then strong, beautiful eagle wings unfurled and she gained the power of flight. She immediately felt a connection to the wings, and knew how to fly and use them as soon as she gained them. Eternally grateful for StarClan's gift, Featherstar brought her gift back to camp. Upon seeing their leader's new wings, many thought they were hallucinating, until Featherstar broke the good news - StarClan has noticed them at last. Eager for their wings, all cats in the Clan (except for kits) lined up at the Starpool to receive their new wings - and become the first cats to achieve flight. FeatherClan's Acceptance into the Clans Featherstar, encouraged by StarClan, attended the next Gathering. Many cats were shocked and horrified at the Clan's new wings, some rudely saying that they had too many frogs that day and they were hallucinating, and they wished to be waked up from the nightmare. Featherstar stood firm, however, and declared that FeatherClan was a true Clan now, blessed by StarClan. The leader of ShadowClan back then opposed, however, and StarClan sent a bolt of lightning to strike dangerously close to the leader's perch on the rock. Affirmed and warned by StarClan, the Clans tentatively accepted FeatherClan, but unrest was yet to come. ShadowClan's Outrage Back then, ShadowClan were disgusted by FeatherClan's wings (while the other Clans began to accept that they had wings and even complimented them) and were outraged that the other Clans had accepted FeatherClan so quickly and easily. Back then, ShadowClan's leader, Newtstar, was very opposing towards all cats that weren't pure Clan, therefore the idea of an entire Clan composed of rogues, loners and kittypets being accepted and even approved by StarClan was ridiculous. ShadowClan launched a night raid on FeatherClan, their arrogance making them think that FeatherClan was too dumb to suspect that one of the Clans were not happy with them. However, FeatherClan's flight-boosted fighting prowess easily overwhelmed the ShadowClan warriors, even if the ShadowClan warriors were very skilled at fighting at night. There were even a few casualties - from ShadowClan, of course. ShadowClan were forced to retreat and surrender, and soon after, Newtstar lost his last life to carrionplace sickness. The new leader, Marshstar, was far more accepting of FeatherClan and even issued a public apology to Alderstar (who was the new leader of FeatherClan after Featherstar lost her last life). Ever so forgiving, Alderstar forgave ShadowClan for its ancient wrongs and maintained a neutral relationship with the Clan that stands today. Category:Blog posts Category:Clans (Fanon) Category:Content (Mooneffects)